custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Science Fun (script)
(we open up to the playground and we see the kids going through the school door) *Shawn: It is a beautiful day outside. *Wendy: It sure is. *Stacy: And do you know today is? *All (except Tosha): It's Friday! *Stacy: You're right! *Derek: I hope we can play outside. *Stacy: That's why we can do anything we want. *Shawn: Then we'd better go to school now. *Tina: You're right, Shawn. *Bruno: It's a nice day at school today because that means we can play! *Wendy: Right! *Vader's voice: Did somebody say something about playing? *Derek: Who said that? *Darth Vader: I did. *Darth Vader: I'm glad we're gonna play on a beautiful day! *Darth Vader: And now let's play together right now! *Kids: Yeah! *Wendy: Let's play! *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") *Darth Vader: (singing) I love to play with you, run and jump all day. Everything we do is fun when I'm with you. *Darth Vader and kids: (singing) Let's play together, it's when we love to do. Let's play together, I love to play with you. *Darth Vader: (singing) I'm glad you're here today. Now we can pretend or we can play our favorite games with all our special friends. *Darth Vader and kids: (singing) Let's play together, it's what we love to do. Let's play together, I love to play with you. *Darth Vader: (singing) When it's a sunny day, we'll have lots to do. We can be outside and play as long as I'm with you. *Darth Vader and kids: (singing) Let's play together, it's what we love to do. Let's play together. Have fun the whole day through. Let's play together, it's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: (singing) Have fun the whole day through. *(music ends) *Shawn: You're right, Barney. *Gianna: It's fun playing together on a beautiful sunny day! *Darth Vader: It sure is, Tosha. Now, who wants to play with us? *Michael's voice: Hello, May I play too? *Tosha: What is that sound, Barney? *Darth Vader: I don't know, Tosha. I wonder making that sound. *Michael's voice: Did someone saying about playing? *Wendy: There it is again. *Shawn: That sound was really friendly. *Derek: Do you know that's making that sound, Barney? *Darth Vader: Yes I did, Derek. I did hear something that is making that sound. And I think it's coming from over there. And here it comes now! Look! (sees Michael with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball) * *Shawn: Of course. *Bruno: Are we going to be smart at school today? *Darth Vader: Yes, we are! And that's something we all know about. *(music starts for "Growing") *Darth Vader and kids: (singing) Growing, we do it everyday. We're growing when we're sleeping and even when we play and as we grow and little older, we can do more things because I'm growing and so are you. *Darth Vader: (singing) Each day, we grow a little taller, a little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier, too. *Kids: (singing) We try to be a little nicer as we grow each day... *Darth Vader and kids: (singing) ...because I'm growing and so are you. *Darth Vader: And growing up is fun! *Darth Vader and kids: (singing) Growing, we do it everyday. We're growing when we're sleeping and even when we play and as we grow and little older, we can do more things because I'm growing and so are you. *Darth Vader: (singing) Each day, we grow a little taller, a little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier, too. * *Derek: That was so much fun! *Darth Vader: Hi, Baby Bop! Hi, BJ! *Baby Bop and BJ: Hi, everybody! *BJ: What you doing'? *Darth Vader: We pretend to be science rules. Category:Custom Scripts